Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 7 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 60 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 9 \times 7 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 63 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 63 + 40 $ $ = 103 $